The 5th Sword Blue Crimson
The 5th Sword Blue Crimson is the 32nd episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on May 18, 2002 and the English version on March 5, 2005. Solasido hurries to help his sister whose life is fading away in Rionette's hand, and at the same time, Haru and Musica are pushed to the extremes as they fight Let and Ltiangle. Summary Remi Maltese is struggling to break free of Rionette's grasp while Elie, Plue, and Griffon Kato stand and watch helplessly due to Rionette's Shadow Doll. Remi begins to faint and thinks about her brother. She feels sad about not fulfilling her promise with her brother to come back to the house they were born in. Then, she sees her house behind Solasido. As Remi begins to shed tears, Solasido opens the door and throws his Holy Cross at Rionette. Remi and the others are free of Rionette's Dark Bring. She calls Solasido her big brother, and Elie freaks out a bit. Solasido reassures Remi that everything is okay, and he prepares to face off with Rionette. When Rionette asks Solasido how is he able to come here, Solasido replies that he and Remi are able to visualize the place that links them due to their bond as siblings. Griffon has Plue help Remi, and Griffon has a plan to distract Rionette by having Elie stripped naked or he can squeeze in between Elie's breasts. Elie rejects Griffon's plans. Griffon wonders who can break the Dark Bring giving Elie an idea while Solasido has difficulty hitting Rionette. Griffon begins distracting Rionette with his shapeshifting ability. Rionette begins to fall in love with Griffon while Elie waits for the right moment. Elie nods, and Griffon throws Plue at Rionette but misses. Griffon mentions that Plue can break Dark Bring. Taking this chance, Solasido quickly takes control of Plue's body with his telekinesis ability. With Aerial Plue following Rionette, Solasido manages to destroy Rionette's Dark Bring. Then, Elie finishes Rionette off with her Tonfa Blasters. Solasido thinks about the remaining demons and realizes that the numbers don't add up. He states that Haru is fighting two demons, and they do not have a link to Haru's place. Elie reassures Solasido because she has complete faith in Haru's resolve. In the Garage Island area, Haru and Let are evenly matched with both sides exhausted. Haru asks Let why he doesn't use a Dark Bring; Let replies he has no use for an evil device. Haru is puzzled why Let is fighting fair for Demon Card, an evil organization. Let informs that the organization will help him find strong opponents. While Haru clashes with his Explosion, he continues to argue with Let's views of good and right. Let shoves Haru to a tree and states that there is only life or death in his fighting and that right and wrong have no meaning. Haru replies that he has hope and a home which is why he Battles & Events as a Rave Master. Standing up proudly, Haru announces that he aims to create a peaceful world with his hands. Let prepares to show Haru some of his Dragon techniques. With the "Dragon Flame Kanten" attack, Let unleashes a fiery breath on Haru. To counteract Let's attacks, Haru uses Rune Save. Let jumps in the air and stomps with his "Earth Dragon Koujin" technique. This shatters the ground. Haru loses his footing a bit, and Let tells Haru that hope is meaningless. Haru refuses to believe that. As Let uses his "Heaven Dragon Kohaku"and charges at Haru, Haru strikes back with Explosive Dance. A huge explosion occurs, and after the smoke clears, Haru finds his Explosion Sword broken. Haru still swings his blade at Let and grabs the broken piece of the sword. While Haru talks about hope, his broken TCM begins to glow and change into the 5th for, Blue Crimson, to deliver the final blow. After winning the battle, Haru falls down on his knees and reinforces his argument about what fighting is all about. Behind a tree, Racas makes a note of Haru's abilities. Meanwhile, Gale Glory continues fighting with King. King taunts Gale to attack him with anger. Back to Haru's location, Racas arrives to challenge Haru. Shaking his maracas at Haru, Haru thinks of a plan to beat his enemy. Racas answers Haru's question, and Haru is surprised how Racas read his stance. Haru decides to use Explosion to create smoke and uses Silfarion to catch Racas off guard. However, Racas notes that Haru has made 16 beats and attacks Haru with Triple Revenge. Laying on the ground, Haru wonders how Racas has seen through his moves. Let informs Haru to stop thinking because Racas has the ability to read minds. Racas begins to questions Let's loyalty, which Let replies that he only respecting the opponent towards fair combat. Meanwhile, Musica struggles as he lays on the ground and writhing in pain from Ltiangle's attacks. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Elie, Remi Maltese, Griffon Kato, Plue & Solasido vs. Rionette (Started and Concluded) *Haru Glory vs. Let Dahaka (Concluded) *Hamrio Musica vs. Ltiangle *Haru Glory vs. Racas Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapon used *Holy Cross *Tonfa Blasters *Ten Commandments **Explosion **Rune Save **Blue Crimson **Silfarion Dark Brings used *Shadow Doll *Rhythm Counter *Transparent Techniques used *Aerial Plue *Flame Dragon Draught *Earth Dragon Golden Storm *Holy Dragon Spread Tiger *Explosive Dance *Triple Revenge Abilities used *Dragon Race Arts *ShapeShifting *Telekinesis (Psychokinesis) *Hand to Hand Combat *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Mind reading Items used *None Trivia *'Griffon Plans Altercations' **In the Japanese version, Griffon has two plans: Sexy Dynamite and Jealously. In his strategies, he wants Elie to strip naked in the first plan while in the second plan, he would squeeze himself between Elie's breasts. **In the English version, Griffon has one plan where Elie distracts the enemy with her heavenly body. Note, he does not say breasts at all. **Aerial Cross: For some odd reason, the English Version does not have Solasido add a name to Plue's attack. Instead, Griffon talks about demanding a rematch with Solasido. *'Attack Names Altercations' The Japanese attacks are listed first. **Flame Dragon Kanten is Sky Dragon Flame Char. **Earth Dragon Koujin is Earth Dragon Tremor **Heaven Dragon Kohaku is Sky Dragon Cannon (B--?) - The last word is hard to hear. **Explosive Dance is Rave-lution! Dancing Bombardment. **Racas's Triple Return move has no name in the English version. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Tower of Din arc